shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno Baron
}} The Hypno Baron is one of the Barons of Sequin Land and is the third boss of . He dwells in his sealed fortress Hypno Tower and holds the third Magic Seal. He appears to be a shape-shifting skeleton (possibly a Cackler) wizard who can take the form of anyone he wants, and during the boss fight takes the form of Uncle Mimic. He must have either known Uncle Mimic or have the ability to read Shantae's mind to do this. His shape-shifting is probably just hypnosis, if his name is anything to go by. Strangely enough, his character sprite has empty eye sockets with glowing red lights, while his artwork and character speech box have cartoonish eyeballs. Overview Personality Hypno Baron is very interesting individual. While being mysterious and enigmatic character, he shows to be more interested in dominating the market with toys and devices rather than destroying the world by himself. As one of the Barons he collects artifacts, but he's willing to give them to the others in a fair exchange (for wisdom, or completing task for him). While being evil, he respect both Risky and Shantae as his opponents, and he even tried to inform Shantae that Mimic hides a secrets from her in . He was shown to be capable of cooperating with Squid Baron, while being frustrated by his presence at the same time. Abilities Hypno Baron is a very powerful sorcerer, capable of casting powerful spells comparable to those of Shantae, or even far exceeding her level. He's been also shown to be skilled alchemist, capable of creating deadly mixtures in a matter of seconds. So far he has proved to be capable of: * Shape-shifting '''- Hypno Baron can transform in anything he wishes to. Similar to Shantae's transformations he also takes the full appearance of entity he changed in. * '''Teleportation & Flying - Hypno Baron is capable of teleporting himself in any direction (Risky's Revenge) and flying (Half-Genie-Hero) while casting spells. * Hypnosis & Mind Reading '- Hypno Baron might be capable of using hypnosis (since his name alludes to it). He uses his mind-reading skills to learn about his opponents and use their weakness against them. * '''Magic Spells '- Hypno Baron can use various kinds of magic spells like throwing '''Fireballs or shooting 'Energy Beams '''from his finger. He's also capable of lifting heavy objects with his '''Telekinesis '''as proved when he was throwing Squid Baron with his telekinesis. Game Appearances Main Games As Uncle Mimic he has the ability to teleport and he has three different attacks, he never physically hits Shantae but instead attacks from afar. His first attack is using his finger as a gun, which is so powerful that it will knock Shantae back. When Shantae is standing on the ground he will use his second attack, throwing a beaker on the ground which will send two shock waves to the right and to the left. His third attack is used when Shantae is standing on pillar, a barrel or is hanging on a chain; The Hypno Baron will throw a beaker that rises a high flame from the place where the beaker landed. Shantae can prevent all attacks if she attacks the Hypno Baron just before he is about to use any of his attacks. The Beaker attack can be stopped easily but the finger gun is very hard to prevent. At first, the Hypno Baron will teleport 3 times. When he has taken 100, 120, and 140 damage, he will instead teleport 4, 5, or 7 times, respectively. After 140 damage he also gains a speed boost. When the Hypno Baron has taken 159 damage he loses his Uncle Mimic appearance and only the skull of the Hypno Baron remains which can't hurt Shantae and only has 1 health. When Shantae defeats it, she is rewarded with the third seal. Hypno Baron returns in .https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/1432082. He summons Squid Baron to license his merchandise; Shantae and Rottytops mishear and believe that Hypno Baron is summoning a giant monster to destroy the world. In the ensuing boss battle with the Squid Baron, Hypno Baron joins the fight halfway through. Gallery Screenshots= HypnoGun.png|Hypno Gun (Risky's Revenge) HypnoMimicAtak.png|Attacking as Mimic (Risky's Revenge) HypnoUncleMimic.png|Hypno Baron as Mimic (Risky's Revenge) |-| Artwork= HypnoBaronRRSprite.png|Hypno Baron in ''Risky's Revenge. Hypno Baron.png|Hypno Baron in Half Genie Hero Hypno Baron (RR).png|Hypno Baron's sprite in Risky's Revenge HypnoBaronHGHPortrait.png|Hypno Baron in Half-Genie Hero |-| Sprites = Transforming.gif|Transforming into Mimic (Risky's Revenge) HypnoBaron.gif|Hypno Baron (Risky's Revenge) |-| References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Barons of Sequin Land Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero